moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenant
| release date = December 25, 2015 | location = | runtime = | budget = $60 million | gross = | book = | wikia = | based on = The life of frontiersman Hugh Glass (partially) }} The Revenant (2015) is an American western thriller directed by Alejandro G. Iñárritu, written by Iñárritu and Mark L. Smith, and produced by Iñárritu, Arnon Milchan, Steve Golin, Mary Parent, James W. Skotchdopole, and Keith Redmon. The screenplay was adapted from Michael Punke's 2003 novel of the same name, and is based (partially) on the life of frontiersman Hugh Glass. The Revenant stars Leonardo DiCaprio in the title role, with supporting actors Tom Hardy, Will Poulter, and Domhnall Gleeson. Plot Inspired by true events, THE REVENANT is an immersive and visceral cinematic experience capturing one man’s epic adventure of survival and the extraordinary power of the human spirit. In an expedition of the uncharted American wilderness, legendary explorer Hugh Glass (Leonardo DiCaprio) is brutally attacked by a bear and left for dead by members of his own hunting team. In a quest to survive, Glass endures unimaginable grief as well as the betrayal of his confidant John Fitzgerald (Tom Hardy). Guided by sheer will and the love of his family, Glass must navigate a vicious winter in a relentless pursuit to live and find redemption. THE REVENANT is directed and co-written by renowned filmmaker, Academy Award winner Alejandro G. Iñárritu (Birdman, Babel). Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Hugh Glass *Tom Hardy as John Fitzgerald *Will Poulter *Domhnall Gleeson *Lukas Haas *Kristoffer Joner *Brad Carter Production Development of the film began on August 2001 when Akiva Goldsman purchased Punke's manuscript with the intent of producing the film. The film was originally set to be directed by Park Chan-wook with Samuel L. Jackson in mind to star, and later by John Hillcoat with Christian Bale in negotiations to star. Both directors left the project, and González Iñárritu signed on to direct in August 2011. In April 2014, after several delays in production due to other projects, González Iñárritu confirmed that he was beginning work on The Revenant and that DiCaprio would play the lead role. Principal photography began in October 2014.The Revenant on Wikipedia Videos Reviews Images The_Revenant_Still_001.png References The Revenant 2016 at Borobudur Cinema Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Adventure films Category:Survival films Category:Thriller films Category:Drama films Category:Thriller drama films Category:Western films Category:Action films Category:Action adventure films Category:Adventure drama films Category:Indian Wars films Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films set in 1823 Category:Fiction set in 1823 Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s survival films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2010s western films Category:American action adventure films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American Indian Wars films Category:American thriller drama films Category:American Western films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Best Film BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Film Empire Award winners Category:American films about revenge Category:Films directed by Alejandro González Iñárritu Category:Films produced by Steve Golin Category:Films set in the 1820s Category:Films set in South Dakota Category:Films set in Montana Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Calgary Category:Films shot in Argentina Category:Films featuring a Best Drama Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films whose director won the Best Direction BAFTA Award Category:Films whose director won the Best Director Golden Globe Category:IMAX films Category:Films with screenplays by Alejandro González Iñárritu Category:American survival films Category:Appian Way Productions films Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films whose cinematographer won the Best Cinematography Academy Award Category:Films whose director won the Best Directing Academy Award Category:Films featuring a Best Actor Academy Award-winning performance Category:Western (genre) films based on actual events Category:Films about Native Americans Category:Films scored by Ryuichi Sakamoto